Sense and Sensuality
by eloquentlyinsane
Summary: After the reception, Bella and Edward return home to their family most of whom who are eager to give them some alone-time. Bella and Edward's wedding night. AU. One-shot. BxE. REVISED. (Disclaimer: an experiment)


"Hey Bella!" Emmett said as the pair walked in. "You two are the last ones back from the reception. Have fun in the meadow?" He winked at her. Alice grimaced at Bella's dirty gown, the front of which had changed from white silk to brown dirt.

"Good gracious Bella, what happened to the both of you? Why is your dress so dirty?" She sounded close to tears; she'd really like the dress.

"Fall down again?" Emmett asked her.

"Yes," Bella sighed heavily. "And this time, I dragged Edward down with me when I fell."

Silence.

"_Did_ you?" Asked Jasper, carefully hiding a smile.

Then Emmett burst into laughter. Rosalie and Alice were grinning.

"Bella..." Emmett gasped, still guffawing like an old man, "Tell me this..." He stopped jeering. "You've got two hundred and seven bones in your body, right?"

"Yes..." Bella answered hesitantly, wondering if this was a trick question.

"How many do you have after Edward _adds_ one?!" Apparently, Emmett seemed to think this was hilarious because he exploded into fits of riotous laughter. Edward's head snapped toward Emmett and he lunged as the vampire folded double. But Rosalie stepped in front of Emmett so quickly that Edward skidded to a stop a few inches from her, glaring into the vampire's absurdly pretty face.

She crossed her arms and stared back, sneering, "You know it's true, Edward." He snarled. Emmett tiptoed away, cackling mischievously at my scarlet face.

"Edward, be nice," Said Esme reprovingly.

"Actually, Emmett," Said Jasper analytically, "It's a muscle, not a bone." Carlisle had his head turned so it was impossible to tell if he was looked at the clock or snorting.

"C'mon, Emmett," Alice said briskly. "You said black bears came out of hibernation around now."

"Oh man, you're right." He bounded eagerly out the door.

"And it's going to rain, too, isn't it Alice? How about some baseball while we're at it?" Carlisle suggested, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

As the door clicked shut after Esme and Rosalie, Edward and Bella looked at each other with embarrassed smiles on their lips. Silently, they linked hands and traipsed up the stairs. Making their way down the hallway, Bella tripped on her dress, coming close to the floor before Edward caught her neatly in his arms. The misstep seemed to break the thick tension between them because laughed, free laughter echoing throughout the house. Then he bent and swept Bella of her feet. He opened his bedroom door and to carry her across the threshold. He deposited her on his bed and then stood a few feet away.

And for a few minutes they waited, in the silence, Bella was seated neatly on his bed, pretending to be deeply interested in her toes, and Edward standing next to the window, concentrating keenly on his family's thoughts which were fading into the distance, and staring intensely into the cracks in the plaster on the ceiling.

Suddenly, both of them were enveloped in profound, thick feelings of hunger and prurience, the subtlety of which was very alike to being punched in the face with brick. Bella's eyes swan and as she gazed at the beautiful man in front of her. And Edward, desperately fighting off the concupiscence, said, slurring the words as if he were drunk, "_Very smooth_, Jasper."

Silence.

"Sorry Ed," Emmett called jovially.

He feinted towards the window, exaggerating the movement. There were sounds of fleeing. And silence once more.

Suddenly Bella was overcome by mirth and giggles that seemed almost hysterical. She slipped to the floor, clutching her sides, and laughing wildly.

As he set her back on her feet, Edward's intense gaze never wavered from Bella's eyes. And as quickly as they had begun, the giggles stopped. Their eyes held as he took two steps forward. Bella, being unable to resist his intensity, instinctively moved backwards in time with Edward's steps. Once the backs of her knees lightly bumped the bedside, Bella sat and inched into the nether folds of the sheets, never taking her eyes off of Edward's features.

As he followed her on to the bed he crawled on all fours when he was on it, holding her coolly. Then he bent down brushed his lips against the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Not meeting her eyes, Edward craned his neck to kiss her neck. He could feel the blood pounding beneath the thin skin and it made him breathe faster. Moving down, crossing her collarbone, he couldn't help but admire and desire her body, with its corporeal delicacy.

In one of his blindingly fast movements, Edward flipped themselves their positions so that Bella was atop him, riding his waist. For a while at least, he could pretend, for her that he was at her mercy. She pushed Edward onto his back and climbed onto the bed, forcing Edward to lay down as she leaned over him. She ran her hand over the muscles beneath his tux, hard and firm as they leaned against each other. She raised herself up and he placed his almost-fettering arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder. Quivering, Bella raised her hands and began to kiss Edward's face, holding steady by placing her hands on his cheeks.

She lifted her head off his shoulder, looked at him with glazed eyes, and Edward kissed her softly on the lips. She brought her hand to his face and touched him cheek brushing it softly with her fingers. As it came in contact, he kissed her hand. Then he leaned in slowly and kissed her, still soft and genteel, feeling anticipation delve into passion.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips as he ran his fingers up and down her arms and kissed her neck, cheek, and lips again. She felt hoary moisture linger wherever his mouth touched.

A whimper rose in her throat as he touched her through her clothes.

Without speaking, she started to undo the button on his tux. He watched her as she undid it and listened to her soft breaths as she made her way south. She smiled softly at him when she finished, waiting, and then slid her hand inside him, exploring him gently and lightly. Leaning in, she kissed his neck gently as she pulled the shirt off, locking his arms behind his back. She lifted her head and let him kiss her as he rolled his shoulders, freeing himself.

Liberated, he freed her as well, raising her arms, slipping off her clothes.

She felt short of breath as he bent and kissed between her breasts and up to her neck. His hands caressed her back, and their heated bodies pressed together, skin burning skin. He kissed her gently, carefully nibbling on her neck as she lifted her hips and allowed him to pull off her lingerie. Simultaneously, she undid the snap of his pants and let them roll to his ankles, which he then kicked off.

He was struck by her beauty. Her shimmering hair trapped in the light and almost sparkling. Her skin soft and beautiful, almost glowing. He could feel her hands on his back, beckoning him.

When he matched her in bareness, she began to run her hands over his bare chest. She felt it rise and fall in a habitual breathing and she pushed him back onto the bed, touching her chest to his. Bella raised her head, kissed his chin, and ran her hands through his hair as he held himself above, arms flexed by the exertion.

Her back was slightly arched as he fluidly rolled atop of her. She raised herself up, locking her arms, and lightly touched her lips to his.

She gazed up into his face with a frightened expression, he thought. No, no, it wasn't fright. It couldn't have been, for she was smiling at him so happily now.

With that accompanied a tempting little frown, she tried to pull him down but he resisted. Instead he lowered himself and lightly rubbed his chest against her; her body responded with eager anticipation. He did this slowly, over and over kissing every part of her, smiling when she made soft whimpering sounds.

When she finally couldn't bear it any longer, when they joined as one, she cried out and pressed her fingers into his back, clawing futilely against his diamond-imbibed skin. She buried her face in his neck and felt his muscle and soul, his strength and gentleness. He could take to wherever he wanted, take her where they were meant to be, take both of them to cloud nine.

She opened her eyes and watched him, marveling at his beauty as he moved above her. And she felt herself, every responsibility, every vice, every facet of her life, slip away.

And she was rewarded for her long wait by sensations she hadn't yet encountered. And they went on and on, tingling through her body and warming her, intermittently subsiding and letting her catch a trembling breath beneath him, only to return more potent than ever. She felt these in long unending sequences, one after another. Enthralling feelings that she wondered how she hadn't known of these before. That felt sensational. Just sensational.

And eventually, unlike him, she was exhausted, unwilling to stop but forced. Occasionally she would wake but never for long and he would sing to her, and her eyelids would drift slowly closed. He stayed awake, of course, and watched her, her body spent, radiant and glowing with a pleasant pearly flush.

Finally as day broke, her lids fluttered open. She smiled and reached to touch his face. He placed a finger on her lips to keep her from speaking and breaking the beautiful lull.

Finally he whispered, "You're to answer to all my dreams, hopes, and wishes. Every thing I've ever asked for and everything I'll ever want. When I look back, I don't know how I managed to stay as long I did without you. And how I could have missed that what I had before you simply was nothing. I love you. More than you can imagine, conceive or wish for. I always have and always will."

Her eyes were shining with tears as he spoke, and she tightened her grip around him.

"I love you, too, Edward," She mumbled simply, needing him more than ever now. Because she was dying the next day.


End file.
